thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Wolf (P
Alex Wolf is the main protagonist of Predators and Prey. Before The Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Alex was an average kid. Friends would describe him as "chill" and often laid back. Despite that fact, he would always get into heated arguments with his step-mother who he never really liked over the simplest of things. Of course, with every teenager, Alex went through the "experimental" stage of his life. He had a lot romantic partners, however, he never really seemed to want to advance further in said relationship. In his eyes, he has the whole world in front of him and "there will be plenty of time to experience all of that later". He'd get peer pressured into drinking and smoking at the age of fifteen and surely, his rebellious attitude brought trouble into his home fairly often. During The Apocalypse 1x1: Before The Fall Alex and Shane decided to go graffiti bombing when Shane's father caught them and took Alex home. The next morning, he got confronted by his father and step-mother about his actions last night as John asked Alex to understand what difficult situation John is put in due to Alex not liking his step-mother and due to his rebellious actions. While at school, Alex meets up with his other friends along with Shane - Omar and Kevin. They both decide to go hang out at the abandoned projects at the poor neighborhood of Seattle. While there, Omar got attacked by a cannibal as Kevin and Shane helped Omar get him off of him. 1x2: The Fall Alex, Shane and Omar were running, trying to get home across the neighborhood they were in. The world was starting to go to hell, as cars were crashing and people were eating each other everywhere. Whilst running, Omar got lunged on by a cannibal and Alex had to witness it. He puked, as Shane helped Alex get away from the scene afterwards. They hid in an apartment complex before deciding to try and get home again, this time, successfully. 1x3: Something To Live For Alex and Shane were playing poker while waiting for the military to arrive. After the sudden realization that the government doesn't really care for the people, Alex wanted to join his father and William on scavenging for supplies before they leave the home, but was denied of it. Later, he talked with Edward about a reason to keep on living if there seems to be nothing to live for. 1x4: Pay The Fee Alex snuck into the gas station to find some supplies. After doing so, he talked to Shane, reminiscing about the old life they had. When the group had dinner, they went to sleep and when he woke up, Alex saw a girl stare through the cars' windows. The girl turns out to be Emily. Alex talks with her until Shane steps out and Emily takes Shane as hostage as Lance and Tony walk out, get the group up and the scene evolves into a stare down. Later on, Alex is seperated from his group by lurkers as he was forced to run towards Centralia, otherwise he'd get eaten. Kills Category:Predators & Prey Category:Visatus